1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to assisting listening device technology and more particularly, to an assisting listening device having audiometry function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The so-called assisting listening device is to pick up external sound by a microphone, and then to filter noises or adjust the ambient sound by a digital signal processor (DSP), and then to output filtered sound through a speaker toward the user's eardrum. Thus, any person having a different hearing loss level can join community life easily, improving living quality and maintaining good human relations.
However, even persons with hearing loss wearing an assisting listening device, the hearing condition may deteriorate as grow in age. Conventional assisting listening device designs do not provide any audiometry function. If the user cannot adjust the settings of the assisting listening device subject to the user's hearing loss level, the assisting listening device will be unable to process the picked up external sound optimally, affecting the assisting listening effect of the assisting listening device and causing trouble for the user.
Further, after setting of hearing threshold curve subject to a particular hearing-impaired user, the assisting listening device can simply be used by this hearing-impaired user, not suitable for any other person suffering a different condition of hearing loss. Thus, the application of conventional assisting listening device is limited, lacking in popularity.